


Dreaming

by Jakcett



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakcett/pseuds/Jakcett
Summary: Rhys is tired of seeing Zane in his dreams, though there's nothing he can really do about it.
Relationships: Zane Flynt/Rhys
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble written just now as stress relief so if you see any mistakes, please understand that it is 2am and I'm very tired of being an American. Thank you; enjoy the pornography.

Rhys can't exactly remember why he's on Pandora again. The sun is hot, and he doesn't recognize the town he's in. It's just as gross inside the bar as it was outside. He can't see anyone's faces. The bartender serves him a glass that is empty and he doesn't know why. 

He's still hot. He can't manage to escape it, a strange and uncomfortable heat that's inside his skin. 

There's a man that grabs him by the wrist and takes him upstairs. He goes willingly, he knows who it is but he hasn't seen his face. He changes every time Rhys looks to him and tries to remember who it is. 

But it doesn't matter. The man has him in a room. It's a nice room like one of the hotels on the Edens. He wondered briefly how he got there, when he was just on Pandora. But the man has his hands on Rhys, strong and calloused from years of experience and hard work. He takes off Rhys' clothes and has him on the bed. 

He feels too hot but he doesn't want to stop what is happening. The man is naked now too, he climbs on top of Rhys, strong arms on either side of him, a body that's toned and has seen its fair share of battle, and his face… 

Rhys looks up to the man and he has white hair, and he smiles like the sun, eyes crinkling at the corners, one is covered with a metal patch.

Then Rhys wakes up, sweating, in his own bed. Fuck. 

_ Fuck.  _

It wasn't the first dream he has had of Zane. Absolutely not the first. He can vividly remember every time his traitorous, unconscious brain has supplied him with visions of the vault hunter's naked body on his. He's not complaining, entirely. He's just tired of trying to keep a straight face when speaking to the man. 

He did see Zane recently and kept having to remind himself that  _ his eyes are up there!  _

For now, Rhys let his hand venture down his body. Over his chest, his stomach, and between his legs. He groaned in shame and rolled over. 

But he couldn't  _ not _ take care of the boner he had for a man that he saw maybe once every other month. His hand slipped to his cock again, just stroking mindlessly while he internally argued with himself. 

He should just go back to bed. Maybe his dream would continue. 

He brushed his thumb tentatively over the base of his cock, hiding his face in his pillow. He tried imagining it was Zane. His hands, thick and calloused, wrapping around his prick and pleasuring him. 

Zane above him, or laying behind him perhaps. He's in his embrace, Zane's mouth is on the back of his shoulder, and he's mumbling in that silly accent that he has, his voice low and gravely. The tember of his voice, Rhys can feel it in his chest in the same way that his heart flutters. Zane would kiss and nip at his neck and his ear. 

He twists his hand on the upstroke. If he hadn't put his other arm on its hook before bed, he would have both hands, and he would be able to have a hand on his balls as well. He considered actually bothering to put his arm on just to fondle himself but he was too far along for it to matter. 

He wanted Zane's hands on him. He wanted the vault hunter to ravish him in the same way he gloats about doing to others. To have Zane's body on his, his cock swollen and heavy, pressing inside him. He would fit, but only just barely. He wants Zane to fuck him, touch him, tease him until he can't handle it anymore, and he has to beg the man to let him cum. He wants to feel exhausted and used by him. Zane would put those strong hands on his hips, or pull his hair, and he would leave bruises shaped like fingerprints on him. 

And Zane would fill him full when he was done. He would gasp and moan Rhys' name and cum inside him, buried as deep as he could and hold him down to make him take it. 

He came himself, with a quiet sigh. It was unfulfilling, and now he was upset about it. He felt mildly ashamed, tucking himself back into bed without even bothering to clean up.

He sees Zane a week later, and blushes from the memory of his dreams. 


End file.
